skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders: AAA
'''Skylanders: AAA '''is the fourth game in Skylanders series, and is a fan made game by Yoy-roy. Story When Kaos is planing how he will take over Skylands for this time, three alien brothers with their UFO crash in his new fortress. They explain that they are the very famous Evil Alienbrothers and are called J.59, Gunshine and Jailbreaker. They where chasing eight of the Spacepatriots, and then suddenly crashed on these weird islands. Kaos explains that they now are on Skylands and that he can help the brothers to catch the Spacepatriots, if they help him to take over Skylands. They agree and Kaos starts to explain his new plan for them. At the same time, the Spacepatriots crashed where the Skylanders are, and explained to them nearly the same thing that the aliens did, but in their way. The Skylanders says that they will help them catch those evil brothers and also help them to fix their big spaceship. And they will probably meet Kaos at the same time. The Spacepatriots The Spacepatriots are a group of galactic policemen, and were chased by the Evil Alinenbrothers and crashed on Skylands. There are one of each Element and are pretty much an ordinary Skylander except one thing, all of them has an own spaceship that is based on the character. These spaceships do you need when you are in a new zone called spacezone. The spacezones are devided for each Element, so if you are at a Undead spacezone you need the Undead Spacepatriot. In the zones are you playing as the spaceship and flying around in specielly tracks. One is a big labyrinth with loads of traps and another is under water there you need to find shiny treasure. There's two zones in each level. Characters To this game it comes out 8 Spacepatriots, 16 new core, 24 recovers and 8 Lightcore. Magic: Steelwinged Spyro (Series 4) Fether Demon Double Trouble (Series 3) Beast Knight Pop Fizz (Series 3) Cubert (new) Suprise (new) Checkmate (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Cubert (all his body glows) Tech: Arkeyan Suit Drill Sergant (Series 3) Kaboom Boomer (Series 2) Tick Tock Countdown (Series 2) V-pist (new) Mine Crush (new) Wheelster (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Trigger Happy (The safe glows) Water: Born to Freeze Slam Bam (Series 3) Big Spike Wham-Shell (Series 2) Saw Fish Rip Tide (Series 2) Fish Tank (new) Snow Fan (new) (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Fish Tank (The water glows) Fire: Candle Soul Ignitor (Series 3) Magma Breath Sunburn (Series 2) Dash Smash Fryno (Series 2) Canon Ball (new) Tiki Curse (new) (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Ignitor (The fire glows) Earth: Wall Wrecker Bash (Series 4) Super Gun Dino-Rang (Series 2) Ultimate Tail Slobber Tooth (Series 2) Stone Supplier (new) Mary (new) Goldrush (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Mary (The sheep Glows) Air: Cloud Light Lightning Rod (Series 3) Hard Shelled Warnado (Series 2) Drill Needle Pop Thorn (Series 2) Great Vib (new) Fetherham (new) (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Great Vib (All his body glows) Life: Troll Hater Stump Smash (Series 3) Airforce Schroom Boom (Series 2) Honey King Bumble Blast (Series 2) Scout Tail (new) (new) Banana Shot (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Zoo Lou (The animals glows) Undead: Ghost Crazy Ghost Roaster (Series 2) Devolped Bone Fright Rider (Series 2) Spirit Exacuter Grim Creeper (Series 2) Shoeless (new) Dolly Roger (new) Noodle Fang (Spacepatriot) Lightcore Chop Chop (The sheild glows) See the WowPows here Skylanders: AAA/ Wow Pows Variants: Jolly Fether Demon Double Trouble Royale Suprise Legendary Beast Knight Pop Fizz Legendary Fetherham Inferno Magma Breath Sunburn Dark Lightcore Zoo Lou Crystal Clear Shoeless Granite Shoeless Granite Stonesupplier Target Exclusive: Blue Cubert Light-in-the-dark Stonesupplier Nitro Canon Ball Gamestop Exclusive: Dark Scout Tail Dark Snow Fan Dirty Lightcore Sheep Wool Toys'r'us Exclusive: Legendary Drill Needle Pop Thorn Legendary Super Gun Dino-Rang Co-op poses For this game it will be special Co-op poses there two caracters is on the same base. Those Co-op poses can you only play with when you are two players with one controller each. The base of the caracters will be different from the ordinary caracters and instead have grey and flat. The Caracters for the poses: Stump Smash and Boomer/ Stump Smash smashes Boomer. Spyro and Cynder/ Stands close intil each other. Bash and Slobber Tooth/ Hits each others tails with their own tails. Wrecking Ball and Pop Thorn/ Both looks very cute.:-) . Chop Chop and Jolly Roger/ Show their muscels, both are skeletons. Trigger Happy and Pop Fizz/ Pop Fizz run scared away from Trigger Happy that chaises him, Pop Fizz is in his beast form. Hot Dog and Snow Fan/ Hot dog run after Snow Fan and he want snow fan to pat him, snow fan is scared to melt cause he's a snowman. Hex and Suprise/ Hex scares Suprise. Slam Bam and Terrafin/ They Fight with each other. Sprocket and Wind-Up/ She screws up him. Double Trouble and Tiki Curse/ Stands in front of each other and makes grimaces, both has a mask. Bosses and enemies You will see loads of enemies like chompies and trolls, and bosses like Cluck and Mesmeralda. But you will also see new ones like Cickenbombers and some types of aliens. You will fight against all three alienbrothers in different levels. Fastlevels Fastlevels are a new kind of level there you not will be allowed to do the same thing as an ordinary level. These new levels is shorter and you will not walk around and search for tresures like you did before. There is no tresures or hats or soulgems at all. It will be four new Fastlevels and you are going to fly a spaceship and also be in a boxingtornoment. Starter Packs Wii and Wii U: Ultimate Tail Slobber Tooth Mine Crush (new) Checkmate (spacepatriot) Xbox 360, Xbox One, Ps3, Ps4 and Psvita: Ultimate Tail Slobber Tooth V-pist (new) Checkmate (spacepatriot) 3DS and 2DS: Fether Demon Double Trouble Shoeless (new) Wheelster (spacepatriot) Adventure and Battle Packs Deep Forest Adventure pack: Deep Forest, Scout Tail, Zombie Shovel and Devil Bug. Purple Brick Rode Adventure pack: Purple Brick Rode, Suprise, Changer Cloud and Caktus Needle. Desert Claws Battle pack: Super Gun Dino-Rang, Desert Claws and Great Vib. Ice Cream Maker Battle pack: Snow Fan, Ice Cream Maker and Magma Breath Sunburn. Triple Packs Steelwinged Spyro, Air-Force Shroom Boom and Great Vib Spirit Exacuter Grim Creeper, Fish Tank and Hard Shelled Warnado Sheep Wool, Dash Smash Fryno and Saw Fish Rip Tide Troll Hater Stump Smash, Cubert and Kaboom Boomer. Hard Shelled Warnado, Honey King Bumble Blast and Canon Ball Toys'r'us Exclusive Lightcore Great Vib, Lightcore Trigger Happy and Lightcore Chop Chop Levels 1. Spaceshipchase (Fastlevel) 2. Closed Down Town 3. Dangerous Chicken Gulf (Cluck) 4. Volcano Crater 5. Ermit's Cottage 6. Electronic Dump (Drill-X) 7. Big Fightclub (Fastlevel) 8. Run, Hide and Seek 9. Wave Plaza (J.59) 10. TrollCave 11. Sunny Castle 12. The Land of Fairytales (Gunshine) 13. Save the princesses!? (Fastlevel) 14. Sprocket's Mechanical Lair 15. The Clown Carnival (Blobbers) 16. The Last Attack 17. Stop the Escape! (Jailbreak) (Fastlevel) 18. Skylands Capital (Kaos) Adventure Packs 19. Deep Forest 20. Purple Brick Road (Mesmeralda) 21. Tower of Time 22. Sheep Wreck Islands Trivia * The three A in the title stands for All Aliens Attack. * This is the first game in the series that has Fastlevels. * This is also the first game where there is a bank so a caracter with loads of money can put the money in the bank, and another caracter can take it out. * The Swappers and Giants have a zone each in every level (except fastlevels). *This is the first time there you can play it on PS Vita and 2DS. *This is the first time the Wii and Wii U versions do not have the same characters in the starter pack that all Xbox and PS consoles have. *Troll Hater Stump Smash is the first caracter that has a bad guy in his pose (it is a troll of course). *Steelwinged Spyro is the first Series 4 character, and for that the emblem for Series 4 characters will be Spyro. *In this game is the base (instead of green, orange and blue) actually white. Category:Games Category:Skylanders Games